


reply

by tsukiko123



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko123/pseuds/tsukiko123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short epilogue after Eleanor and Park about what exactly was written in that postcard</p>
            </blockquote>





	reply

**Author's Note:**

> i initially read this book and wrote this fic for my final english project, but the characters really grew on me, so i decided to publish it! constructive criticism is very much appreciated~

park

Just three words.  
Park's eyes lingered on those words for what seemed like an eternity. Reading them, and then rereading them. He thought about them as he put his clothes, brushed his teeth, and as he ate breakfast. Park was glad that he didn't have school; his mind was blank except for those three words. He could feel his parents looking at him with worry, but all he did was smile at them. He didn't feel like doing more than that. Slipping the postcard into his pocket, he stood up.  
"I'm going out." Park walked out the kitchen door and unlocked the Impala. Stepping into the driver's seat, he could still feel Eleanor in the passenger seat next to him, even though it'd been well over a year since he last saw her. He closed his eyes and ran one hand over the seat, trying to imagine that she was still there, while the other held his Walkman.

eleanor

She didn’t know if it was a good idea, even though she’d already sent the postcard. After months of scratching out letters she’d struggled to even begin writing, she wondered if it really was a good idea to send him something when so much time had passed. She’d finally read all of Park’s letters. She’d cried a little, because they brought back so much, so much that she thought she had let go of already. She could feel his warmth through the letters, but she couldn’t think of any words that were good enough to tell him what she felt. Starting letters and then throwing them out had become a daily routine for Eleanor. Maybe writing that hadn’t been a good idea, but it was too late to regret it. Maybe she should have thrown it out instead of sending it. Maybe Park hadn’t even bothered to read it; he might have forgotten about her already. Did she want him to forget about her, or did she hope he still thought about her? She wanted him to carry on, to move on from the past, but she also didn’t want him to forget what they had. Eleanor couldn’t decide if she wished he would read it, or that he would just throw it out. The letter was succinct, just three words; three words she hadn’t been able to say while they were together.  
Eleanor sighed, rubbing her thumb against her Walkman.

park

He drove to the little house Eleanor had lived in while she was still here. Richie’s truck was still in the driveway, and he was reminded again of how much he hated Richie. It doesn’t matter, Park thought. He can’t hurt her anymore. Even now, the thought of Eleanor ignited a flame in his heart. There was no way Park would ever be able to find someone like Eleanor again. He loved her, and finally, she’d said it back to him, albeit on paper and not in person.

Just three words.  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave comments if you have any suggestions!!


End file.
